The purpose of the program is to train 75 men and women indigenous to Micronesia and American Samoa as Medical Officers within a nine- year period of time. Upon graduation these Medical Officers will return to their respective jurisdictions to (1) deliver primary and secondary health care, (2) provide preventive health leadership, (3) assume health management responsibilities and (4) train and supervise intermediate health care workers. Program curriculum is highly structured, problem oriented and competency based. It entails four years of classroom and clinical instruction followed by a one year hospital internship in a Micronesian or South Pacific country.